mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Danzig
"This fight is interesting. It’s a stark contrast in terms of human integrity. On one side you have a talented, hard-working, real, down-to-earth fighter who isn’t a gimmick and doesn’t rely on pro wrestling antics to sell a fight. Then on the other side you have the complete opposite. What does that mean as far as the actual fight goes? Not much. All it really means is that in this case, there’s a guy I’d like to see prevail. But in this sport, nothing is certain and Jackson hits hard enough to take anyone out if he catches them on the button. But I’m going for Rashad in this fight. He has the skill and technique to win this fight anywhere it goes. Gimmicks work well in bad action movies. This isn’t a movie. May the best man win." - Mac on the Rampage-Rashad fight. "Florian wins this one. Gomi hasn’t looked like the guy who won the Pride lightweight grand prix since, well, since the lightweight grand prix. On top of that, he has never done too well outside of Japan. Florian has gotten a lot better in recent years, and I think this is a good matchup for him. If he wins like I’d expect him to, maybe they can have him fight Gray Maynard. I think that would be a much more competitive fight than this one." - Mac on the Florian-Gomi fight. "It's an eye-opener. There aren't a lot of well-rounded guys on here. I don't see anyone here as a complete threat." - Danzig on the first episode. "I really like Matt Serra, but I was a little upset that he picked George ahead of me. Personally, I don't think there's a single aspect of the game that George is any better than me at." - Mac after Serra picked George Sotiropoulos as his second pick and Hughes thus picked Mac as his second pick. "I'm a pretty laidback guy, but when I get off, I do have a bit of a temper." - Mac Danzig on being a vegan and people eating his food that he had ordered. "The two things I need are food and sleep. Don't fuck with either of them, man. Don't." - Danzig right after. "I'm gonna knock him out." - Danzig on the first prelim fight with Joe Scarola. "There's not a single person in this house that is gonna stop me. I don't think there's anybody here that has the balls that I have, you know? I don't think there is." - Mac before his fight with Scarola. "Joe is one of the few people in the house that I get along with and I really like. I have a lot of respect for him, and we were friends before and we can be friends after." - Mac after submitting Scarola. "I wanna keep it standing. I'm not worried about this guy's standup. If the takedown's there, sure I'll take it, I'll take it to the ground. But I like to fight standing." - Danzig about the Buchholz fight at 109. "I'm here to train. I'm not here to find myself spiritually." - Danzig talking about Hughes trying to make his entire team read bibles during training. "In the fights I’ve seen of Rogers, he’s seemed pretty sloppy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t win. Fedor isn’t invincible and if Rogers hits the chin, he has the power to finish. That being said, I think Fedor is more complete and has the experience to take the fight where he needs to. He also has a more resilient chin than anyone Rogers has faced thus far, so I’m going with Fedor unless he slips on a banana peel. I’d like to see the underdog win, but I don’t think many heavyweights at Brett Rogers’ level have the ability to beat Fedor." - Mac on the Fedor-Rogers fight. "It kind of sucked, and it was like we were all being punished because of the fact that Billy froze up out there." - Mac on the rigorous training regimen imposed after the Billy-John prelim. "I really like Bowman and I would love to see him smash Richie, so.. I wanna help him." - Danzig on helping Bowman train for the fourth prelim with Richie Hightower. "The guy's just a turd." - Mac Danzig hating on Richie for some reason. "Anyone that wears their hat like that needs to get fucked up." - Mac on Richie. "I just can't express enough how annoying that dude is. Both physically and verbally." - Mac on Richie. "Blake got tossed around the cage by a little turd with a mohawk." - Danzig after the Blake-Richie fight. "If I were to fight Richie and lose, I would seriously consider retiring." - Danzig. "In any other walk of life, he'd be an accountant. And you'd get into a fight with him in the parking lot at K-Mart and hit him once and he'd sue, and it would turn out that he screwed up his spine or something." - Mac on Blake. "Andy Wang is like a brother to me. He's been there for me lots of times and he's one of the reasons that I'm even here on this show right now." - Mac. "It was a fucking early stoppage. Andy was fine, dude. He was recovering." - Mac. "If there's a bee, and he's drowning, and he feels pain... Why not if you can.. save the bee? Don't be afraid of bees. They're a lot less dangerous than people. People can walk up to you and punch you in the face and shoot you. They can run you over with their car. I've got a bond with nature. Some guys don't understand that, so it's good for me because I can keep my mind off of people, in general." - Mac. "I didn't like how Coach was talking bad about Barrera, man. That's his fourth fight, dude. You need time to develop. Some of these guys are rookies, man." - Mac. "Barrera fought his ass off." - Mac. "In my humble opinion, I'm the best guy here. And J-Rock and George are right behind me." - Mac. "Be nice to Bowman, have sympathy for Bowman." - Mac on his note that he wrote in the closet. "I'm still waiting for hummingbirds to come." - Mac. "I have sex with girls." - Mac imitating Richie. "I personally would not want to fight with that kind of cut. In my opinion, that's a career-ending cut right there if it opens up again." - Mac on the cut that War Machine gave to Speer, before Speer's quarterfinal with Ben Saunders. "I never said the guy was smart, you know?" - Danzig on Speer. "I'll slap that little fucking faggot around. Get up, buddy." - Danzig arguing with a drunk Hightower.